


Dealing With Nerves (Newt Scamander x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Dealing With Nerves (Newt Scamander x Reader)

Slowly opening your eyes, you wake up with a huge smile on your face. You could not believe everything that has happened to you over the past few months. Wriggling in your bed sheets, you stretch in an effort to feel more awake for the busy day ahead. Lazily you finally stand up.  Gazing in the mirror, you deliberate what to wear today. After a few minutes you decide on a plain but form fitting dress. You did not want to wear anything too glamorous in case you had to feed any creatures later. 

Walking into the kitchen you see that breakfast had already been prepared for you. Picking it up you walk over to join the familiar figure sitting at the dining table. It was your boyfriend Newt. You had met rather unexpectedly through work and had only become a couple a week ago after you both had confessed your feelings for each other. He was wearing a mustard coloured waistcoat, white shirt and dark trousers. His green eyes looked up lovingly at you through his reddish brown hair. 

As you take the seat opposite him, he pushed the newspaper on the table towards your direction.   
“Good morning” you greeted him.  
Newt looked at you, as a welcoming smile grew on his face.   
“What?” you asked.   
“Just staring in amazement at how effortlessly gorgeous you are.” he said as he glanced at your outfit.   
You giggled as you felt your cheeks blushing. Looking down you see dirt under his fingernails, dirt that wasn’t there last night.   
“Looks like someone has already fed the creatures without me” you say with a suspicious smile.   
“I just did not have the heart to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully.” he chuckled as he stared at you with a playfully apologetic look on his face. 

“Besides, we have got a busy day ahead.” Newt said as he sipped his mug of tea. Your face fell a little as you sat there quietly. Newt’s smile faded as he looked down. Your eyes followed his to see that you had torn up a corner of the Daily Prophet. You and Newt might not have been in a relationship for very long but he knew when you were nervous. He placed one of his hands on top of yours and started to stroke it with his thumb.   
“Don’t worry (Y/N). They are great people and they are going to love you.” he said in a calming voice. His words eased your mind a little but not entirely.

Last year Newt had traveled to America to free a Thunderbird and during his journey he had made friends with two witches and a muggle. Today they were coming over to your apartment to visit Newt and then spending the week travelling and discovering what England has to offer.   
You always felt anxious when faced with social situations with people that you did not know but you knew that Newt being there gave you reassurance. Also you will feel more at ease once you have gotten to know them a bit better. 

You tried to keep your mind occupied as you clean and cleared away the plates and mugs from breakfast, but nerves flooded through your body. You trembled slightly in worry. Seeing your distress Newt walked up to you and cupped you’re face in his hands.   
“(Y/N). Trust me, there is nothing to worry about. Ok?” he whispered.   
You slowly nodded your head as Newt chuckled and placed a kiss on your forehead.   
“Oh, I can’t remember if I told you but Tina and Queenie are sisters and Queenie is a legilimens.”  
“She can read minds?” you loudly blurt out, eyes widening in shock. Looking in Newt’s eyes, you take a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Today might just be too much for you. Perhaps today was the day that you were going to tell him. What you do when it all gets too much.   
“Newt… There is something you should know about m-” suddenly your words were cut off by the sounds of knocking at your door.   
Well, you thought to yourself, this is it. 

Newt opened the front door and in stepped a kind looking dark hair man with a moustache, who was followed by two glamorous ladies, one with blonde hair the other with dark. If you remembered right the blonde one was Queenie, the dark haired one was called Tina and the man was named Jacob. Each of them greeted and hugged Newt. It looked like they had missed him a lot. You stayed stood in the centre of the room as you did not want to barge in whilst they were getting reacquainted. Nervously you shuffled from one foot to the other, feeling a bit useless. After shaking Jacob’s hand for the fourth time, Newt turned around to face you. Oh no, he was holding his hand out to you, beconing you to come over. All you could do was comply. 

“And this is (Y/N).” he said whilst putting his arm around you as you stood next to him. The contact was calming your nerves a little.   
“Well isn’t she a cutie!” exclaimed Queenie. Tina grinned at you and nodded.   
“Pleased to meet ya” said Jacob as he shook your hand.   
“It is lovely to finally meet you all. Newt has told me so much about you and the adventures you had in New York.” you smiled. 

You had spent the morning making refreshments for your guests as they shared stories with Newt. It was good for you to keep busy and not sit down as your did not want to intrude on the conversation. Queenie would often glance at you curiously, which reminded you to not make your thoughts too loud. When Newt had mentioned how the two of you had met and became a couple Tina would frown at you whilst Jacob and Queenie collectively said “Aww” as they held hands on the sofa opposite.   
“Perhaps (Y/N) could tell us her side of the story.” Queenie giggled.   
“Maybe after lunch” you replied laughing nervously.   
“I would love to know what your life in England has been like. Newt mentioned that there was a wizarding school here.” Jacob said as he looked at you with intrigue.   
You thought it would be boring to tell the same story but from your point of view.   
“No honey, it will be interesting.” Queenie said encouragingly.   
Your thoughts must have been loud. Quickly you try to suppress them. You hated being the centre of attention and now you had an audience eager for you to to tell your tale. It was all getting too much.   
Hastily you clear your throat. "Sure… Would you just excuse me for a moment.“ you stuttered and then walked towards your bedroom as calmly as you could muster.  
Tina’s voice followed you as you heard her say “Sorry Newt, but she does seem like a bit of an odd one.”

You sit on your bed in silence whilst trying to steady and slow down your erratic breathing. Tears filled your eyes but did not fall. You mentally scolded yourself by thinking you an idiot for acting this way but you could not help it. If you could just calm down you could go back and rejoin the group. But you could not stop thinking of Tina frowning at you, her words stinging in your ear or the hungry eyes of the group staring at you. Your eyes darting around the room until they fell on Newt’s suitcase. Perhaps if you just slipped away for an hour or two nobody would notice. You were overwhelmed and needed a safe place to hide. 

Silently you stepped into the case, closing the lid behind you. The sights of Newt’s shed and the creature enclosures were a most welcomed one to you. But it was not enough, you just wanted to hide and get away from it all. The nervous knot in your stomach had not disappeared and the frowning eyes of Tina continued to burn into the back of your mind. Looking around the wide open space you spot a small group of bushes, perfect for you to hide under and collect your thoughts. You sat underneath them but that was not enough. Bringing your knees up to your chin you curled up as small as you could. It was still not enough. Running out of options, you had to do it if you truly wanted to hide away but it was risky.   
You bent down even smaller, perhaps this was not the best idea but it was too late. The transformation was already beginning. 

  
Suddenly, your sense of hearing and smell became heightened as the familiar colourful world became a monochrome one. Your body temperature rose as it was now covered with fur and you stared down at the paws that replaced your feet. You were an Animagus. For you, transforming into a dog was a coping mechanism for when things all got a bit too much to handle. It was a way for you to truly hide and feel safe. 

However the last thing you wanted was for Newt to see you like this. It might sound silly but you were scared that Newt was going to do tests on you. He was interested in beings like Animagi and Werewolves, those that bridge the gap between human and beast. Or perhaps he would be disgusted and want to end your relationship. Your perked ears sank at the thought. In an effort to try and escape you shut your eyes as the deafening sound of the creatures that surrounded you rang in your ears. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Three quarters of an hour had passed until Newt had started to worry because you had not returned. Sensing his uneasiness, Queenie walked up to him and whispered “I think it was all getting a bit too much for (Y/N). She thought that she was not good enough company for us. Which of course is completely untrue. She looked really nervous. Last I heard from her mind was that she was heading to her room.”  
Quietly he thanked her for the information. Before standing up.   
“If you would excuse me, I will be back soon. There is tea and biscuits on the side, please feel free to help yourselves.” Newt announced.   
“But couldn’t you tell us one more story from your adventures?” asked Tina with wide eyes.   
“Later” Newt politely smiled as he headed for your room.   
Fear rushed over him when he found that it was empty. Newt sat down on the bed whilst he thought about where you could have gone. He was an expert when it came to tracking creatures so he just had to think it through. Looking around the room he thought about where you would go to escape it all. Then his eyes fell on the suitcase.    
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lazily your eyes opened as you could feel something brushing your face. To your surprise it was the Niffler who was sniffing you to see who this intruder was to his home. As your eyes began to focus you could see the silhouettes of Dougal leading Newt by the hand towards you. It was too late he had found you. 

“Well who do we have here?” Newt cooed as he bent down in front of you. “How did you find your way in here?“ He must think that you were a stray that had wandered into the suitcase by accident as you certainly were not one of his magical creatures.   
Scared, you whimpered slightly and backed away further into the bushes. His face fell as he saw the distress that you were in.   
“Shh. It’s alright, Mummy’s here.” he beckoned. What an odd think for him to say. The term made you giggle which in your dog form was a series of excited yaps and your tail began to wag continuously. 

Calmly Newt scooped you up in his arms and started to carry you towards the shed.   
“Good girl.” he murmured. “I have some guests that would love to meet you.”  
Oh no, there was absolutely no way that you could see Queenie, Tina and Jacob in this state. What if you transformed back right infront of them. You had to act quickly before you both reached the shed. You began to squirm until you wriggled free from Newt’s grasp.   
You sat in front of him staring, as he crouched down with a puzzled look on his face. You tilted your head to the side as you stared into each other’s eyes. Newt furrowed his brow. There was something about your expression that he thought for a minute, he recognised. 

“Hmm… You were fine until I mentioned the company I have.” he thought aloud. Your ears drooped and you trembled slightly with worry. Causing Newt’s eyes to light up in realisation.   
“(Y/N)?… Is that you?"   
Well you guess that there was no point in hiding any longer. Reluctantly you transformed back into your human form. Your eyed fixed on the floor in embarrassment.   
"I’m sorry.” you whispered with a sigh, dropping your head down slightly.   
“No, I’m sorry.” Newt admitted, his words caused you to look at his face in confusion. “I am sorry that I did not act on your discomfort sooner. I was just so happy to see them again.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about Newt.” you replied as a small smile formed at the corners of your mouth. “You have every right to devote your time to them, I know you have waited a long time to be reunited. I am sorry for being so stupid. It is just that you’re amazing. You have had so many adventures, saved so many creatures. Then there is me who is boring. Perhaps Tina was right. I just do not want to disappoint you or your friends.”

Newt giggled I in disbelief “Oh (Y/N), didn’t you know?” he asked.   
“Know what?” you replied, puzzled.   
“That you could never disappoint me because you are perfect.” he replied no louder than a whisper as he slowly leaned his face towards yours. Then gently pressed his lips on yours, softly kissing you. Reaching your hands for his, you intertwined your fingers with Newt’s.  
After both of you losing yourselves in the moment, Newt reluctantly pulls his lips away from yours.   
“We had better get back to your guests.” you panted and pecked his cheek.   
“Yes but this time I will be by your side the whole time and I will show them just how amazing you are.” he chuckled. 

Slowly you both walked back towards the shed. Still holding the other’s hand. 


End file.
